cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Bravo (Character)
Johnny Bravo 'is the main protagonist of the series, voiced by Jeff Bennet. His middle name was rumored to be Bacon. His shallow, boorish, ill-mannered and dim-witted traits lead to a severely incorrigible inability to attract women as well as getting him being beaten up by several groups of people, becoming a running gag throughout the series. Appearance Johnny is mostly seen wearing a black shirt, blue pants, black shoes, gelled up blonde hair, and his signature sunglasses. He has a very muscular build, possessing muscles which are exaggerated to be very large. As seen in "Bravo Dooby Doo", Johnny has black, dotted eyes (which is probably also the reason of him wearing sunglasses all along). Personality Johnny Bravo is very full of himself, constantly checking mirrors and flexing his muscles in front of women. During conversation with women, Johnny will always try to find a way to turn the conversation around so that they are talking about him and how good he looks in an effort to make the girl realize his positive traits, although this effort to do so exemplifies him as a narcissist. Johnny also naively and faultily believes that all women want him, even when they express the fact that they are uninterested in him. Because of this, Johnny has the courage to talk to any woman without hesitation, and even kisses one upon meeting her in "Johnny Bravo". Johnny also has no sense of personal space and he often rushes at the women and bends them backward while flirting them, causing most of them to beat the crap out of him out of disgust. Another attribute Johnny possesses is extreme determination, as he will go through many tasks, even life-deadly ones, to win a girl's heart, although this often result in shim being beaten up by them as he always screws up his heart-wining ntasks in the end. It is revealed that he has no concept of romance as well as a responsibility and etiquette of a gentleman, which contributes greatly for his failure with women since for, him, good looks is enough to win a woman's heart. Johnny is presented to be not too intelligent and totally lack of common sense as well as general knowledge. He can also be interpreted as a male representation of the "dumb blonde" with the notable exception during Cartoon Network's first 4''th Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show Program Special: Live in Stereo, during which Johnny served as the host and was very capable. According to an anthropologist, he is far dumber than a monkey. When Johnny finds someone to be annoying, he is often rude to them, although caring about their feelings in secret. For example, he constantly makes fun of his geeky friend Carl Chryniszzswics , and claims to dislike him. However, deep down, Johnny cares for the well being of his best friend. Another example is Little Suzy, whom Johnny is irritated by. But after making her cry once, Johnny is able to comfort her due to the guilt he feels. Despite this, Johnny is able to open up to people who he sees as parental figures, such as his mother, and Pops. Biography Childhood When Johnny was a baby, Bunny Bravo used to dress him in a bunny suit. Bunny revealed that when Johnny used to not eat, she would distract him by pointing out something in the opposite direction and then sticking the food into his mouth. When Bunny would leave Johnny alone to leave the house, she would put him in his play pen in the dark until she got back. Johnny's imagination would cause his stuffed animals to appear to be alive, and this would later develop into a fear of the dark that Johnny would retain up until adulthood. Middle School During Middle School, Johnny was acne-ridden. Carl would bully him, asking for his lunch money because he is bigger and older than Johnny by three weeks. High School During High School, Johnny was a very scrawny boy, weighing at 98 pounds with a mullet, and had a crush on a girl named Sandy Baker. One day at school, Johnny was thrown into a trash can by a group of bullies. Sandy had the bullies apologize to Johnny for picking on people who didn't have huge muscles. Sandy then helped Johnny out of the trash can, but accidentally knocked him over because of how light he was. Sandy apologized, and the two become acquainted with each other. Realizing that they are in each others' Spanish class, Sandy invited Johnny to study with her later that day. That night, Johnny asked Sandy to the prom; she happily said yes. Knowing that he was going to prom with whom he believed to be the prettiest girl in school, Johnny decided that she deserved better than to go with a weakling. He believed that she deserved to go to prom with a "Hunkin' stud". Being inspired by a comic book, Johnny ordered workout training equipment from Flex Bigarms. Johnny initially struggled with the rubber band he had to pull to workout his chest and arms, but was eventually able to get the hang of it and grow huge muscles. He even drank Muscle Powder drinks to ensure he would obtain a large build by the time prom came around. After weeks of exercising, Johnny eventually became the strong man he is today. On prom night, Johnny showed up at Sandy's house, but she didn't answer the door. He was heartbroken after he realized he got stood up. Johnny wanted to go up to her at school the next day, but he never saw her again. After meeting her once more years later, Sandy explained that she moved away,and that Johnny must have forgotten. Memorable Attributes The character is memorable for his incredibly fast movements (usually done while trying to impress women), which were accompanied by the loud crack of a whip sound effect. Johnny's catch phrases are "She digs me!" and "Ohhh Momma!" after women beat him up for refusing to leave them alone. Three running gags are him saying "Mmmm, (the object)-y; breaking the fourth wall and Johnny being beaten up by women, who reject him. Trivia * Johnny's voice actor is Jeff Bennet in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Neil Kaplan. * The name "Johnny Bravo" dates back to an episode of The Cheyenne Show, and was also Greg Brady's would-be stage name in an episode of The Brady Bunch. However, Van Partible stated in an interview for Cartoon Network that he also derived the name from his full given name, "'''Efrem Giovanni Bravo Partible." * Johnny's appearance may be a reference to 1950's subculture called "Greasers" * He hates clowns, since they scared him frequently throughout his childhood. * Johnny's birthday is February 14. * Johnny Bravo made a cameo in the O.K K.O: Let's Be Heroes! episode, "Crossover Nexus", along with a bunch of other Cartoon Network characters. * It is revealed that Johnny's ancestors are as stupid and pathetic as him like his great great-uncle Benedict Bravo betrayed the Americans to the British during the American Revolution or Vasco D Bravo who set out to find the fountain of youth in which he ended up being poor and friendless. * It is possible that he lost most of his intelligence after gaining muscle. * Despite his muscular stature, he is easily being beat up by almost every woman he encounters. * In the ep never been born, it is revealed that everyone in his life are better off without him, except for Suzy as she turns into a supervillain. * It is unknown how he managed to get into high school judging from the fact his common knowledge is far worse than a child as he unable to comprehend the words Gentlemen and Social Skill as well as ignorant of the role and responsibility of the military. * A woman stated that his manner is far worse than a gangster. * Carl stated that he has a driving skill of a deranged monkey. Gallery Category:Johnny Bravo Characters